Humans Can Lick, Too
by KawaiiTsundereSenpai
Summary: It all started with that dream. The dream that woke her that night. And from there, everything went to hell.
1. Chapter 1

She was standing in a field of flowers, surrounded by friends she didn't know.

_Drip, drip._

Her red hair flowed around in the wind. She was standing next to someone. She didn't know who, but somehow she knew she could trust him. Him? How did she know it was a boy? She couldn't understand it, but she knew everything about him. What was this feeling? It was like her heart beat for him, and him alone.

_Drip, drip._

She turned around, facing her friends. But there was something wrong.

_Drip, drip._

She couldn't see their faces. She couldn't see their bodies clearly. They were nothing but colorless blurs, almost shaped like a human.

_Drip, drip._

Alarmed, she whirled around, stepping away from the stranger she somehow loved. "Who are you?! How did I get here?! Where am I?!"

_Drip, drip._

The apparitions all moved, turning towards her. "Asuna, what's wrong? Are you okay?" The one who was standing next to her asked. It seemed almost normal. Almost. The words floated around her, a deep gray like steel. "Why can't I remember you?! Why can't I hear your voices?!" More words floated from the apparitions, each a different color. There were so many at once she couldn't make them out.

_Drip, drip._

Asuna awoke with a start, springing up from her position in the bed. She lived alone in her apartment with her dog, the only thing she had left of her home three years ago. The only thing from before the accident.

Listening to the steady breathing of her dog, Bunny, she reflected on the dream. She was shaken up, to say the least. She had had that dream ever since she turned ten. At first, she had the dream almost every single night. But now, at the age of fifteen, the dream only occurred occasionally. Maybe it was an omen or something stupid like that. She didn't know.

Returning her head to her pillow, she focused on her heartbeat. Upon finding it, she set her attention on feeling the course of pulsing blood all throughout her body. She always did this when she was stressed. Sometimes she clenched her fists so tight she could feel it, and at other times like these, she simply focused. She found the rhythmic pulse soothing, and finally finding her peace, she dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

_Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, drip._

She sat up again. "Okay, that dripping is obnoxious," She whispered aloud. More like hissed, really. Of course she found herself annoyed at this point! She had that dream yet again, and now she couldn't sleep because she left the stupid faucet on in the kitchen.

She stood up, carefully avoiding Bunny, who was sleeping on the floor next to her bed. Slowly opening her door and making her way to the kitchen, her thoughts again wandered to the dream. Surprisingly, she had never gotten into deep thought about it, she always assumed it was just a nightmare. Turning the handles and blocking the water flow, she made her way back to her room. She heard Bunny shuffling around on the floor. Climbing back into bed, she draped her arm over the side of the bed, letting Bunny lick her fingers. This was comfort to her, like crawling into bed with her parents when she had a nightmare.

Now that her home was free of distractions, she could finally get some good sleep. She needed it, she had an Advanced Calculus test tomorrow, after all. Close to dozing off yet again, she found herself in deep thought about the dream. What was the philosophy behind it? Why did it keep occurring? Was it trying to tell her something?

_Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, drip._

Again with the dripping? It must be her bathroom faucet, considering it was the only other sink in the apartment. She once again stood from her bed, and made her way to the bathroom. Opening the door, she reached for the handle, but she stopped halfway. Something seemed... off. She felt along the wall for the switch, and when she found it, she flipped it on. What she saw horrified her, to say the least.

Blood was spattered across the floor, along the toilet, and all over the walls. Strung from the curtain rod in her shower was her chocolate lab, stomach split open and intestines strung everywhere. Bunny's eyes were rolled back in her head, leaving a ghostly white and red stare in place of her normally bright blue irises. Blood oozed from many stab wounds along her back, dripping off of her hind paws.

_Drip, drip._

She turned to run from her bathroom, out of the house, until she saw the mirror.

_Drip, drip, drip._

Written in blood across the glass were the words "Humans can lick too."

_Drip._

She dashed from the bathroom, grabbing her family's silver and blue rapier from it's hooks on the hallway wall. Family heirloom she knew how to use in hand, she glanced towards the bedroom. In the doorway stood a figure, slowly moving towards her. She froze, scared out of her mind.

As the figure came within reach, it whispered in a sickly sweet tone, "I thought you loved your dog. Let me lick you, just like Bunny did." The dark figure reached out towards her, seemingly going for her hair.

Asuna screamed. Skillfully, she turned the rapier horizontally and slashed, leaving a deep gash in the man's chest.

She turned tail and ran, barreling out the front door and down the stairs to the nearest neighbor's house with a light on.

She pounded on the door, screaming. "Somebody, anybody! Help me!"

And by then, the shock must have gotten to her, because everything faded to black, and she hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked at the girl, sitting in the back of the ambulance with a yellow shock blanket. Her hair was long, reaching down her back, a pretty orange-red color. She was wearing a white tank top and boxer shorts, like she had just gotten out of bed. Well, he assumed she had, considering she was visited by the famous serial killer, Oberon. If it wasn't for the rapier she had next to her, she would be strung up just like her dog.

Her gold eyes stared blank and hard at the asphalt. Back to her looks, she was the complete opposite of him. Golden-haired and eyed with light, creamy skin. She looked like a fragile lioness, strong but ready to break. All he felt was pity towards the girl, apparently her parents weren't there. He would have to talk to them later, but his priority now was the girl.

Making his way over to her, he pulled out his badge, adjusting the sword sheaths on his back to fit comfortably. When he finally reached the ambulance, he stood in front of her, and addressed himself. "Hello, my name is-" He was cut off by a tearful glare. "...Kirito. I'd like to ask you a few questions if that's alright." Silence. "First off, what's your name? How old are you?"

"Asuna. I'm fifteen." She stated coldly. It was like she was trying to be tough and distant, like she was trying not to care. He'd have to fix that.

"Okay, Asuna, drop the facade. I can tell you're acting unwilling to answer my questions, but all you want to do is talk about it and let it out. Right now, that's not helping. We have to be a team if you want to catch this guy. So let's try this again- I'd like your full name and age please."

She looked about ready to cry even more. Maybe he'd gone too far, but anything to get her to talk would help right now.

"I'll take it from here, Kirito."

He spun around, startled. There stood Liz, in all her annoyingness. Liz had short pink hair and she was wearing a red and white maid-like uniform. "I think I can handle this one, sport. You're not the type for this line of our work."

This made Asuna giggle a little. Embarrased, he spat, "Fine. You see if you can get anywhere with her." And with that, Kirito was gone.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Liz crouched in front of Asuna, and with a smile she asked, "May I sit?" Gesturing towards the spot next to her on the ambulance. When Asuna nodded, her smile grew wider.

Taking a seat, Liz began to ask questions, only much gentler than Kirito had. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Asuna. Asuna Yuki."

"How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen, but I'll be turning sixteen next month."

"Sweet! You're not much younger than us then. Other than Egiru, our 'Almighty Overseer.' He's twenty-seven. Oh! And Silica, too. She's thirteen. We're a special task force- Which means we don't fight with normal weapons. I make them! I made both the swords that Kirito fights with. Fine make, if I do say so myself. Oh, God! Sorry, I forgot my job!" She cut off suddenly with an apologetic smile.

"Oh no, it's okay, really. It's comforting, just like-" She stopped, her eyes going hard.

Liz took the hint and scooted in closer. "You wanna talk about it?" Asuna nodded, eyes welling with tears. She began recounting the night, from the dripping all the way to the part where she ran screaming from her home.

"-and the next thing I knew, I woke up on my neighbor's couch whe she phoned the police."

"I'm so sorry, and I'm sure your parents will be devastated as well. Where are they? On vacation?"

"I don't have any parents. They died three years ago in an accident."

"Oh, sweetie. That must be so hard on you, living by yourself and all... Which reminds me, you'll be needing a place to stay. I'll talk to the two people with room in their area. You wait here, okay?"

And with that, Liz bounced off towards the group.

Asuna felt odd, like she remembered something all of a sudden. A wave of nostalgia washed over her, consuming her in deep thought. What had she remembered? Why did she remember it all of a sudden. While she was thinking, she didn't notice Kirito approaching her.

"Oi! Asuna!"

Jerked from her thoughts, she looked up. "Oh, it's you again."

"Yeah... Me. It looks like you'll be rooming with me. C'mon, let's go up to your apartment and grab some personal items." He said nonchalantly, lazily holding out a dark green duffel bag.

Worried and anxious, she hesitantly got up and followed him up the stairs to her apartment. Kirito looked kinda goth. He had steel gray eyes and black hair that hung in his face. He was also wearing black pants, black boots, and a black jacket with the collar turned up. Across his back in an 'X' shape was his swords, both one handed. One had a gray hilt and a thicker blade, and the other with a blue and white hilt with a thinner blade. As they approached her door, nausea crashed over her like a tsunami, and she hurled over and vomited.

"Asuna? What's wrong?"

The same feeling of nostalgia came over her, and with that, she blacked out for the second time that night.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

This time she awoke in an unfamiliar room. The walls were painted a light gray, and there was navy blue carpet covering the floor. The floorboards, door, doorframe, and windowsills were painted an eggshell white. There was a black desk sitting in the corner opposite of the door, and on it was her laptop. Wait, her laptop? Next to the bed was a black nightstand, with her stuffed rabbit sitting on the shelf next to a picture of her parents. Next to the nightstand was a three-drawer dresser, and upon checking said drawers, she found her underwear and pajamas neatly folded. In the third drawer, she found her shampoo, conditioner, body wash, perfume, and deodorant. Her family rapier was on a shelf next to the closet.

She was going crazy, she had to be! Why was all of her stuff here? Where was 'here'? Grabbing her family rapier off of the shelf, she burst out of the room.

"Oh, so you're awake?"

She whirled around, sword poised and ready to slash. There, on a black leather couch, sat Kirito, sipping a cup of tea and reading a newspaper.

"Calm down. It's just me."

She pointed the sword at him, and glared menacingly. "Where am I?! Why am I here?! How did my stuff get here?! Why are you here?!"

Placing the newspaper and tea on the glass coffee table, Kirito stood and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm here because I live here. Liz and Silica brought your stuff, and I carried you here."

He walked over, standing in front of her, and in the mosy sarcastic tone he could muster, he said, "Welcome home, princess. You'll be staying here from now on."


End file.
